1. Field of the Invention
The invention is directed to a protected-type electrical contacting means, particularly for the power supply of portable communications-technology apparatus.
2. Summary of the Invention
Given re-chargable power supplies of electrical apparatus, particularly of hand-held broadcast apparatus for radio telephones in this example, the connection to the charging device should be arranged in covered and protected fashion.
An object of the invention is to provide an interlock which automatically unlocks when the hand set is placed on the charging device.
This object is inventively achieved in that the single contact pin of the device is arranged in the inside of its housing behind a disk that can be displaced in the housing of the apparatus perpendicular to the plug-in direction, this disk being closed by a spring in the quiescent condition and outwardly having a channel into which a pimple of an actuating rod in the housing of the power supply device engages and pushes the closing disk toward the side against the pressure of the spring before the contact and exposes the path for the contacting pin.